


His Sleeping Beauty

by KoiKakera



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Iori and Riku are a blushing mess, M/M, Pining, Riku i am so sorry for torturing you like this, also Riku is thristy af, everyone except ioriku are only brief mentions, it's for the plot i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiKakera/pseuds/KoiKakera
Summary: -Iori observed that Riku shifted his legs and slightly, showing a discomforting expression on his face. What was he dreaming about?Iori prayed that it was not a nightmare. The last thing he wanted was Riku going through another scene of sorrow.-





	His Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @7idolish on IG because Ioriku is us irl ILYSM <3<3<3

Heat overwhelmed the entire building as the hot sun blazed down on an August evening. Cicadas echoes through the outdoors as multiple children scatter to play in such warm weather.

There was still work going on, however. On such a warm day, a normal person would obviously want to relax, but yet here they are, adults working all their blood, sweat and tears off even on such a hot day.

But of course, not everyone was at work.

Residing in the Takanashi Productions building held one of the most important members of the male idol group, IDOLiSH7.

It was a day off for Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku, and since the youngest members were on summer break, it gave Iori a flexible schedule. It was unusual for only two members to stay while others were at work, but it certainly wasn’t not seen before.

The famed sub-unit MEZZO” was out performing a mini live to honour their seventh single’s release, Rokuya Nagi was filming several commercials for fragrances and clothing brands, Nikaido Yamato was filming a sequel to one of his dramas, and Izumi Mitsuki partook in being an MC in a late-night comedy act series. That left with Riku and Iori, the Fly Away duo, staying. In fact, they didn’t seem to have anything extra filled in their schedules for the next week or so, just a few lessons and interviews here and there.

Iori took a long, deep breath as he shut his school notebook closed. He had studied non-stop for about three hours, yet didn’t even manage to get halfway through the entire curriculum he had learnt in the last semester. He couldn’t take failing as a path, and wanted to work his guts off just to keep his knowledge stored as summer continued.

Iori got up from his desk, stretching his sore muscles from hours of sitting on a chair, reading, and note-taking. He pondered for a while and decided to grab himself something cold to consume from the kitchen, probably even steal some of Tamaki’s King Pudding. He wasn’t here anyways. The younger Izumi had thought out that Tamaki possibly keeps track of his prized pudding possession, but that was just the fun of taking them. It was a risky gamble, but who knows?

As Iori made his way out the hallway towards the common room, his sharp eyes had detected movements coming from the room, specifically from where he TV was. It couldn’t have been any of the other members since they were supposed to end late at night, so Iori’s common sense had instantly thought of Riku. He titled his head to notice a slight tint of red and pale-coloured skin. Yep, it was Riku alright.

He wondered what the redhead was doing over there. He was probably watching Mitsuki’s live MCing, or a recording of one of the programs TRIGGER hosted. After all, he was always oh-so attaches to Tenn-nii this and Tenn-nii that.

‘Snacks can wait.’ Iori assures in his head, walking towards what seemed to be the Ainana center, Riku Nanase.

Once he had approached Riku, he noticed that the TV was certainly not on, and Riku wasn’t even sitting. In fact, he laid there fast asleep on the sofa, left arm almost dangling off.

Iori walked around to get a closer inspection of the sleeping one.

Riku’s lips were slightly parted, moist and glistening of a peach-pink colour. He was sleeping on his side, curling his arms and legs up a bit to make room for his entire body. His sleeping itself was a bit messy. He was wearing his regular white t-shirt and plaid plants, with his shirt wrinkled and folded so that a bit of his abs were exposed. It was a blazing summer day, after all. His chest steadily rose and fell from his calm breaths, complementing the soft skin complexion he had. His hair was messy and his red-frame glasses were crookedly on, but that didn’t seem to matter to Iori all that much.

The younger one crouched down and reached out his right hand to stroke a piece of hair in Riku’s face away, tucking it behind his ear. He was able to get the full image of the resting face.

“Cute...” Iori mumbled, breaking a faint smile. It was true, Riku looked like an angel in his sleep, especially in glasses. It was perhaps one of the most cutest Riku things Iori has ever stumbled upon.

The younger one couldn’t stand to leave Riku in suck loneliness, so without a thought, he began to staggeringly pick up the redhead bridal-style. Although Riku was the exact same weight as Iori, the younger one still had some problems trying to lift him all the way up. Eventually, it became a piece of cake to him.

Iori never thought that he’d be bridal-style carrying Nanase Riku. He kept reassuring himself there was really no chemistry behind it, or was there?

After all, Iori noticed that his heartbeat began to pick up vigorously, pumping loudly and quickly. He felt the warmth of blood rushing through his cheeks, flushing them bright red. Yet, he managed to keep a poker face and tell himself that it was nothing to worry about. Besides, it was the first time he had ever picked up someone like that. Surely it would seem surprising to his mind.

Slowly, cautious of not dropping the sleeping beauty, Iori began to make his way to Riku’s empty room. He looked down at the soft boy he cradled in his arms, pulled the body closer to him, and smiled once again. The vibrant glow of Riku gave off an aura to Iori, but he couldn’t tell what. It felt of happiness and cutesy things, but he couldn’t put those pieces together.

When he arrived at the redhead’s eye-catching room, he slowly settled Riku down into his bed, pulling off his glasses gently and placing them on his desk, and tucking him under the covers just like how a mother would do to a child. Iori sat for a few moments, admiring the beauty in front of him.

And suddenly, his unwanted burning desires that he tried to deny got to him.

‘Should I...kiss him...?’ After all, that was what a mother would always do to a child. But for Iori, he didn’t want a kiss from the cheeks or forehead, but rather, his lips.

His eyes were aimed at the older one’s lips. They looked so soft and tender. It glistened as if he applied lip gloss on. He never realized how naturally kissable Riku’s lips were. Well, he never realized how cuddly and kissable the redhead naturally was as a whole. God, Iori could just wrap his whole being around the soft and fragile body.

Just one kiss couldn’t hurt, right? Riku wouldn’t be able to wake up from a just simple peck, right? This was wrong on so many levels. Iori knew it was. He couldn’t start letting his desires unleash, especially since they were both idols, and on top of that, they were both males.

But something about Riku’s state made him want to do it.

Iori observed that Riku shifted his arms and legs slightly, showing a discomforting expression on his face. What was he dreaming about?

Iori prayed that it was not a nightmare. The last thing he wanted was Riku going through another scene of sorrow.

Perhaps a kiss can help? Who knows, he was like Sleeping Beauty, so maybe a kiss could relieve him of all the negative things that might be going on through his head.

The navy-blue-haired boy began to lean forward, cupping Riku’s face with his right hand towards him.

“T-...”

Iori flinched back with his lips parted. What was that just now? Did Riku mumble in his sleep?

“Tenn-nii...” He mumbled again. The tone sounded concerning, it was as if Riku had been hurt.

Iori’s eyes widened as he began to worry. “Nanase-san...?” He whispered. Many predictions raced through his mind, and Riku facing a nightmare was unfortunately the number one and most reasonable prediction he had.

“Iori!”

Suddenly, a loud rasp echoed through the room as the sleeping princess had awoken from his disheartening slumber. His eyes shot up wide open, breathing heavily.

Without thinking twice, Iori rushed around the room to scavenge for Riku’s inhaler.

From the back, he could hear the unwanted sounds of unordered breathing with bits of coughing here and there. Riku’s asthma once again kicked in.

“This is bad, this is bad.” Iori murmured, swiping his shaky hands around Riku’s desk to retrieve an inhaler.

“Nanase-san!” He raspingly yelled, throwing the small, white object across the room in hopes of Riku being able to catch it.

{...}

After about five minutes of constant packing and worry, Riku’s breathing had finally stabilized.

He tucked his knees towards his chest and replied, “I’m sorry...Iori...”

Iori shook his head as he sat himself on the bed with Riku, placing a hand on the older one’s shoulder. “Why the need to apologize? It’s not your fault. We’re both fine now.”

Riku looked at Iori in sorrow, biting his lip in worry. In almost an instant, Riku threw his entire self into Iori, wrapping his arms around the younger one tightly and affirmatively.

“Iori...” He chocked, “Will you ever leave me?”

Such a question brought Iori’s attention to yet, another fearful state of mind. He slipped his left arm away from Riku’s trap and began to run his fingers through the redhead’s hair out of natural instinct. He could feel each other’s heartbeats beating at the same rapid pace in sync.

“What kind of question is that?” Iori retorted. “Of course I won’t leave you! You’re our center, and I-...Manager and I promised to make you a superstar!”

Riku looked down in dismay. “...I had a...nightmare...you and Tenn-nii were there.”

Iori flinched up, freeing his other arm to cup Riku’s cheek towards him and make eye contact with his sapphire-blue eyes. “Explain everything.” He ordered sternly.

“Well...I was just doing my own thing...until you came into my room. From there, you announced that you were...” Riku paused, taking a small breath. “Gonna quit Ainana.”

“Quit?”

Riku nodded. “You told me that...”

Teardrops began to form in the redhead’s eyes, clouding his vision.

“You told me that I was too much of a bother, that I make you worry too much to the point where you simply hate stressing yourself because of it. You left...because of me.”

One by one, drops of his clear tears began to trickle down Riku’s pale cheeks. The center clutched onto the fabric of Iori’s sleeves in distraught.

“You left me and decided to talk to Tenn-nii...you talked about how much of a pain I cause both of you, and you two...ended up...” His voice gradually became more raspy. “You two ended up leaving everyone to form your own group to get away from me!”

By now, Riku was practically sobbing, burying his face into Iori’s shoulders.

“Please tell me it isn’t true...” He muffled.

Iori’s crystal-blue eyes began to well up with tears in unison with Riku, as he couldn’t stand to see the puppy cry. He could feel his heart clench as the redhead stated his dream’s false claims. Iori was much more than 100% sure that he obviously didn’t feel that way. Sure, there were countless times when the younger one went on almost full anxiety mode because of Riku’s health concerns, but in none of those times did he even think once about leaving his dream behind because of a boy’s uncontrollable body.

“Tch...Idiot...why would you think it’s true?” Iori responded. “Nightmares aren’t reality, you know.”

Riku hung his head low and replied, “It felt real...and besides, you always tease me and scold me and stuff like that...”

Just as then, in the heat of the moment, Iori forcefully returned Riku’s embrace passionately, causing each other to fall backwards with Iori on top.

“Iori...” Riku whimpered.

“Nanase-san...” Looking above, Riku notes the lips of the younger one curving into a faint smile as a red streak brushed through it. “Don’t ever believe in those things. I love you too much to ever let you go. The scolding and teasing means nothing.”

Struck by Iori’s words, Riku felt his heart pound like a bass drum heavily playing in eights and his pupils dilating at such a loving expression. The younger one’s face soon flushed with a shade of deep red, matching perfectly with the colour of the room, and that was enough of an answer to make Riku satisfied.

“Was that meant to be a love confession?” Riku giggled, feeling more bright than what he was ten minutes ago. “If so...I love you too, Iori!”

Taken back by Riku’s words, Iori flinched, falling backwards to face away from the redhead next to him as his face began to glow pink from ear to ear. “M-maybe...” he mumbled, covering his face with both hands in utter embarrassment. He said that, how he loved Riku so very much, out loud?! It caused Riku to chuckle from Iori’s stern tsundere feat. God, even his laugh was cute. It made Iori weak. Was there anything about Riku that wasn’t cute? Or hot? Or somewhere along those lines?

Despite the “maybe” as Iori’s response, it was very much true. Although the younger one constantly tried to fabricate his emotions, in the end, he couldn’t run away from them. Even though it didn’t seem like it, he wanted Riku to be by his side every day, watch his eyes glow and his smile shine, wether by choice or by career’s fate. Even when the redhead constantly ramble on about 40% idol stuff, 10% of his own personal life, and 50% of how the younger one was always so stern, “over-worrying”, and “definitely not cute at all”, he still loved to hear the puppy’s voice. It was like ordinary music to his ears, and he never wanted to miss a beat of it. On top of that, his singing voice was exceptional to Iori. No doubt about it that he had the best voice of IDOLiSH7 that can attract hundreds, and one of those people out of the hundred was Izumi Iori.

He knew it was wrong. He knew how taboo it was to date as an idol. It was already bad enough that he fell in love with a cute boy that was always determined and hardworking, even when health and family issues creates an unbreakable barrier, but to have this boy be in the same idol group, and even the same gender?! Why did it have to be like this, Iori always wondered. Why did he have to be so attracted to Nanase Riku? Why was he so irresistible? Why did these fantasies have to keep him up at night?

Interrupting Iori’s mental analysis, he felt tugging on his shirt, snapping him back to reality. Removing his hands from his flushed face and looking to his right, he saw Riku blushing intensely with a face that expressed timidness. How much more cuter can he get?

“Iori...is it okay if I sleep with you? I-it doesn’t have to be every night, it’s just that...I think I’d feel a lot better if you’re here with me...after that dream.

Iori’s smile was visible again, although he tried hard not to show his anticipation regarding Riku’s stuttering (-ly cute) query. He shuffled over towards the redhead and gathered up the courage to plant a little boop on his nose. “You can sleep with me as many times as you like...I-I think.” He averted his eyes from Riku after the last few words, unable to control the immense strokes of red on his face.

Riku smiles brightly at how tsundere Iori still was, even after how much he did for him.

{...}

Iori checked his phone, 23:00 was what it read. It was quite late, so the other members should be returning home soon. starting with Sougo and Tamaki as MEZZO”.

The younger one was dressed in his dark blue pyjamas, waiting for Riku to finish changing and brushing his teeth.

Yeah, they could have done it together, since they were technically a couple now and they’re both males, but the amount of embarrassment Iori had calculated in his mathematical mind was too much to handle. Riku has abs despite his medical condition. One peek of that and his heart would blow away across an entire kilometer. It was worse enough that he sees that sight almost once every week because of their initial MonGen outfits, but to see his body completely bare...

‘No, no, no!’ Iori tried to brush away those fantasies, especially of those from when they were at the beach filming Natsu☆Shiyouze in Okinawa. Iori barely lasted a second from seeing Riku’s chest.

The redhead had finally came it after a minute, dressed in light red pyjamas. It was slightly big for his size, so the sleeves went up to his knuckles and the top itself could easily become a mini-skirt dress for a female.

“Cute.” Iori muttered, trying to restrain himself from such an angelic and pure sight.

Once they had climbed up on Iori’s loft bed, starting with Riku first, and shut the lights, the redhead mushed every little bit on himself into the younger one, breathing in his sweet scent, embracing the warmth of his partner’s body and feeling each other’s heartbeats. It made him feel safe to know that Iori was still with him and his pulse still remaining.

“Thank you, Iori...” Riku sighed, lifting his head up to make eye contact with the younger one.

Iori didn’t leave a reply. He only had his eyes lifelessly stare at something.

Riku tried to inquire what it could be, looking though Iori’s ocean-blue irises and following the trail of where his pupils aimed at. His vision eventually became cross-eyed, giving a clear indication for Riku.

“Right...we never really kissed yet.” Riku laughed nervously. “Do you...wanna do it?”

Iori looked up, helping out a faint gasp. He seemed frozen still, looking as if he didn’t know how to initiate such a thing.

It was a cute sight—for once, thought Riku.

Iori still wouldn’t move an inch, causing Riku to gush internally at how cute he was acting.

‘I guess I’m doing it...’ Riku concluded in his head, hesitantly stretching out his left hand to place on Iori’s peach-coloured cheek. As he felt the smooth skin of the younger one on his palm and fingers, it gave him a sense of confidence, as a bonus, giving Iori a sense of timidness, which rarely ever occurred. Perhaps he was just frail whenever it comes to love, and it was easily one of the cutest and charming things that made him up.

Without a moment of hesitation, the older one rapidly crashed his lips onto his dazed partner into a messy kiss, locking them certainly to ensure he had covered every single area of his boyfriend’s lips. Riku didn’t care of the limited breathing that went as an outcome of a kiss. If he was going to die due to his asthma acting upon it, then at least he would die happily from securing his love with the one and only Izumi Iori with his sweet-tasting lips. He pressed his lips harder as if it was their final and only kiss, allowing himself to tangle himself with his partner’s arms and legs, not minding every inch of his sore body.

The redhead slowly pulled away after a few more seconds, gasping for air with half-lidded eyes, but he wasn’t quite done yet. With only taking in another breath, he secured his lips with Iori’s again, and again, and again. Each kiss lasted shorter due to their low breathing tolerance, especially Riku’s, but that did not stop him from granting Iori’s wish.

About a minute more has passed, and the couple have only just begun to let go of each other slowly. Their breaths panted in sync and their half-lidded eyes stared at each other mindlessly, yet lovingly.

Abruptly, Riku ignored every intimate aura around him as he jumped up in a crestfallen expression. He clutched the fabric of his pyjamas at where his heart was, ensuring that he took long and steady breaths to keep his lungs under control. Meanwhile, it had Iori fallen in despair as he hectically scavenged his pyjamas pant pockets to find an extra inhaler. The navy-blue-haired male struggled to navigate his left hand as the bright moonlight streaming out the window was his only light source.

Iori was about to hand over the small white object just as Riku stopped his movements, forcing Iori’s open fist closed again and pushed it away softly. The redhead shook his head with a doubtful smile. “I’m fi-“ His words were interrupted by his lungs taken action once again. He let out a few short, dry coughs.

“You always lie like that.” Iori sighed, shoving the inhaler into Riku’s fist.

As the older one obeyed unwillingly, Iori laid back into the bed facing Riku. He waited until the redhead obtained his stabilized breaths back, and as soon as that was over after a good two minutes, Riku laid down next to Iori, dancing him once again. His lips were curved into a frown.

“I’m sorry, again.” He apologized, shuffling closer to bump forehead against the younger once. Iori flinched from the spontaneous movement, but began to relax a few milliseconds afterwards, using his right hand to comb his fingers through Riku’s hair.

“Don’t be.” He reassured, curving his lips into a faint smirk, yet complimenting the intense blush. “A-after all, I did enjoy it. I couldn’t get mad at you after that.”

Riku’s face burned brightly, matching his distinct and vibrant hair colour. He buried his face deeper into Iori as he muffled, “This is embarrassing...”

Iori chuckled, rolling over onto his back to face he ceiling, allowing Riku to attach himself like a remora on a shark easily with Iori’s open body. His left arm was crushed under the redhead’s shoulders, but the discomfort was overshadowed by the angelic warmth of Riku, soothing him to sleep.

The younger one looked over his shoulder to his left to see a rested, yet blushing, little puppy looking down and staring off into a deep sense of a “what-just-happened-this-can’t-be-for-real” kind of look. Again, it was one of the most adorable moments Iori had captured.

“Good night, Riku...I love you.”

He whispered with a slight tone of hesitation, yet with a loving smile, watching his partner’s reaction light up as he head his first name rolling out of Iori’s tongue for the first time. He tried to control his wide grin and starry eyes, but it was just no use. Riku’s smile brimmed as his heart pounded with anticipation.

“Good night, Iori! I love you too!” He chirped, guiding Iori’s face with his right hand and stretching his neck out to plant a kiss on his forehead. The younger’s eyes widened, not just because of the shrilling touch of Riku’s cold hand, but the fact that Riku was able to make moves so boldly whirled around him. Although, it wasn’t such a surprise to him anymore. It was more like a sense of hope and affirmation.

Iori shuffled himself around to get comfortable one last time just to feel the pleasant heartbeats of the group center. After settling in for another minute, the two had finally dozed off peacefully, contently in each other’s embrace.

Damn, was Iori lucky to have met his Sleeping Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this fic at night on multiple days, retyped the entire thing on my phone because I couldn't post it through my iPad, emailed the entire fic to myself because my phone was unable to post the fic too, then RE-emailed cause the italics didn't work on the computer. They still don't work. Cut me some slack with any grammar mistakes this took more than a month lmao
> 
> but ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC!  
> I7 owns my soul


End file.
